


To Sing

by Flamemoon18



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamemoon18/pseuds/Flamemoon18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot from another fic in the works.  </p>
<p>It is always a common occurrence to meet the man that makes you sing out, so when a young girl meets that man and . . . well it would be appropriate to call dear ol’ mum and talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there dear reader, behold my first offering into the fandom in which we reside in, I hope it satisfies your appetite. So without further words I ask you read and enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or properties mentioned in the work, other than my own original characters.

Gavin rubbed his forehead for the umpteenth time in the past hour that to keep track of how many times he has done this simple act would cause even more rubbing of the forehead, which would add to the number and cause even more which would add to the number and cause even more . . . Gavin banged his head against his desk just to spice things up a little, and also to stop the loop he made in his head which was going out of control. 

He was desperate for some form of distraction, but being in charge of the company was his dream job and now he had it and he intended on continuing the work that Burnie did before him and help this company flourish.  A decision was made, and a head was lifted, he would get back to his work. 

_Ring_

“Damn it,” who would be calling him at this time, he knew his boys worried about him overworking himself but they knew how important this job was.  His forced his eyes to his work, but he barely could make out the name that popped up on the phone.  “Nic-” was all he could make out, his brain was about to file it away till a great big light bulb went off over his head and blew out.

“Nicole?!”

He dashed at the phone pushing his upper body towards it and onto the desk; a few papers fell off but no harm done.  His fingers swiped at the phone to answer, which sent it flying over the desk as in his frenzied state he used too much force.  Time when in slow motion, something he has experience in, as he leaped forward reaching out for the elusive thing.  He flew across his desk, his picture frames of his family and children scattering all over the place, forms and phones flying into the air like a graceless gazelle, and landed on the floor with a rather loud thud prompting a light patented squawk from Gavin. 

The door to his office open as one of the new interns stepped in after hearing the fiasco from outside, as he gazed down at his boss who was planted on the floor with a phone in hand, holding it up like a prized relic, the idea of a theme park attendant came to mind as a possible job outlet. 

Gavin didn't even register the intern as he quickly, but softly this time as he learned that force plus friction times fingers equals launch, answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hi, mom,” the voice still held that innocent tone that Gavin knew all too well.

“Oh, Nicole, how’s my little girl doing,” a warm feeling enveloped Gavin, a long lost friend he hasn't felt in ages.

“Good, well, I mean,” she laughed as she corrected herself.  Gavin stood up and headed to his desk, deciding that his cozy chair would be necessary for this talk.  The intern took the initiative and started cleaning up his office, would he be thanked for this, will he get paid for this, will he get time off from this?  Short answer: No, no, and hell no.

“How’s California?”

“Hot, a bit bumpy at times, but you know it’s not bad once you get used to it.  As a kid I was always falling or dropping things, so it’s like this place was made for me.”

“Ha, I remember when you were five and you dropped your juice box right onto Ryan’s laptop.”

“Don’t remind me,” she was covering her face in embarrassment, cheeks turning a nice tinge of red, “I felt so bad for that, I thought for sure he was gonna yell at me.”

“Nah, Ryan’s a big sap; he would never get mad at you.  Did you talk to your fathers?”

“Yeah, I just called them before I called you.”

“Good,” something about that statement left a mark in Gavin’s heart, perhaps work should wait more at times.

“So, mom, the reason I’m calling is because I want to talk to you about something.”

“Ok.”

“I met this guy, at the hospital I’m interning at.”

Gavin snapped up from his chair, “A guy?  Did he do something; do I need to get Geoff on him?  I heard Ryan was interested in a hunting trip maybe we can invite him along?”

“No, no, please don’t,” the sound of exasperation was not lost on G’s ear, “I don’t want a repeat of my high school boyfriends.”

“Hey, if those boys couldn't handle the six of us then there is no way they could take care of you.”

“Mom, please, it’s not like that.  Something weird happened with this guy, something I never done before with the others.” 

Her voice seemed to drop for a moment, a sense of confusion mixed with hesitation lingered in her words.

“Come on, love, you can tell me.”  A loving parent held out a comforting open hand to his child.

A sharp breath was taken in by her, good thing she was in the lounge area for the staff of the hospital where she could have this talk in private.

“I squawked when talking to him.”

“You what?”

“Urgh, I squawked!  I don’t know why I was being extra dumb with a side of dumbass with him.  I first bumped into him dropping a crap ton of files along with my name tag, which he so kindly gave back to me, so now he knows my name, and I looked up his name on the visitor’s sign-in sheet  as he was there visiting his mother.  Oh, gosh, I’m just a lonely creep, I’m gonna grow old and live in a house full of cats and be that creepy lady who smells of cat piss.”

The release of breath that came after that outburst seemed to carry with it the weight she was carrying, “I don’t want to smell like piss, mom.”

“Neither would I, except for you know Ray of course.”

“Eww, mom!”

“It was only one time and it was before you were born.  We were young we wanted to try new things.”

“So piss is new?”

“Wait till you find someone you love, you’ll discover new things together.”  Gavin stared at the photo he had of them all together.  A misfit set of men, each one different from the next, and a love that soared beyond understanding. 

“I think I’ll pass on that one experience.  So, anyway, I was just talking to him and I was feeling all nervous and I squawked at him.  He just stared at me for a moment before laughing, and I felt so embarrassed I ran from him.”

“So was that it?”

“. . . no, it wasn’t.  He found me after he visited his mother, and asked if I would like to get lunch with him sometime, told me that if necessary I could squawk to call him.”  Nicole’s face could get no redder without fear of being confused for a sun.  “What does it mean, mom?”

“Have I ever told you about what it was like when your fathers and I were first dating?”

“No.”

“Well needless to say we were all nervous, we have been in relationships before, but a polygamous relationship with six people is something entirely different.  Most of us didn’t think it would work out, me included, but every time we would go out together, or just hang out, I started finding myself just squawking whenever I talk to them.  They laughed of course, telling me I was turning into a bird.  I even asked myself why I was doing that, it just whenever I talk to them I would get all nervous inside, my stomach would clench up, my heart would race, that I just couldn’t hold it in.  Eventually, I just started calling those my ‘love call’.  I believe you may have just made your first one.”

“Do you really think so?”

“I would like to think so.”

“Do you still . . .  squawk?”

“Yeah, every time I talk to one of your fathers, I learned to keep a lid on it of course, but every now and then I decide to treat myself and let one out for the men I love.”

“That’s so adorable.  I guess time will tell if this really is my love call.”

“Yeah, it sure will, and I trust you to make the right choice.  We’re all here for you, Nicole.”

“Thanks, it means a lot to talk to you.”

“You’re welcome, dear.”

“My break is almost over; I need to get back to work now.”

“Same here, I need to rush through these paperwork or else I’m gonna miss dinner and you know how Geoff gets about his food getting cold.”

“Can’t have that now.”

“No, we can’t.  Don’t be a stranger now, ok?  Feel free to call me or anyone of your other dads if you need anything.”

“I will.”

“I love you, Nicky.”

“I love you too, mom.”

“Talk to you later, bye.”

“Goodbye.”

Pause, a moment of silence passed between the two.  Neither side wanted to close off the connection, to cause the void to rebuild the barrier it had before. 

A memory of a rocking chair late at night, a little girl running through the halls being chased by six loving parents, a beautiful dress for the prom and a gown to match to walk the stage; Gavin never wanted to hang up, but he forgot to charge his phone.


End file.
